IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters is the third issue of a mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot Do demons get visitation rights? That's the question facing a harried young mother as she tries to accommodate a stream of otherworldly visitors intent on paying their respects to her half-demon toddler. When the ghosts begin to herald the arrival of the girl's father-rumored to be a class 7 entity-Mommy knows who she has to call: The ANSWER THE CALL GHOSTBUSTERS! Erin, Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann find themselves mediating the custody battle from hell... and it's a scorcher!TomWaltz Tweet #2 1/11/19 Cast Cult of Sahaq Zara's Mom Zara Erin Gilbert Abby Yates Jillian Holtzmann Patty Tolan Kevin Beckman Nunu Sahaq's Herald Sahaq Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Trap P.K.E. Meter C-7 Trap Items Muhkee Locations Astoria Apartment 4B Firehouse New York Harbor Development On December 11, 2018, Tom Waltz put together 2019 publishing plans for Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet #1 12/11/18 He teased a rough thumb for the incentive cover, the uncolored RE cover, thumbs of a scene, and Cover A.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/11/18TomWaltz Tweet #3 12/11/18TomWaltz Tweet #4 12/11/18TomWaltz Tweet #5 12/11/18 On December 12, 2018, Tom Waltz posted more rough thumbs of the 80-C story with them chasing a "doglike entity."TomWaltz Tweet 12/12/18 On December 14, 2018, Tom Waltz posted more information and covers about the series. In celebration of the 35th Anniversary, the mini-series is a four issue weekly event in April 2019, featuring 4 different Ghostbusters teams in adventures written and illustrated by 4 different creative teams.TomWaltz Tweet #1 12/14/18The RE cover, now colored, was also posted.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/14/18 Issue #3 releases April 17, 2019 starring the Answer The Call team written by Devin Grayson, art by S.L. Gallant, and colors by Luis Delgado.TomWaltz Tweet #3 12/14/18 On December 16, 2018, Dan Schoening posted the rough thumbnail of the RE cover.dannyschoening Tweet 12/16/18 On January 3, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a page WIP of the team in the Firehouse.TomWaltz Tweet 1/3/19 On January 4, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of the team checking out an apartment.TomWaltz Tweet 1/4/19 On January 9, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of the team with civilians and an entity.TomWaltz Tweet 1/9/19 On January 11, 2019, Tom Waltz posted another page WIP.TomWaltz Tweet #1 1/11/19 Waltz also posted the April solicit.TomWaltz Tweet #2 1/11/19 On January 18, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the colored RI as part of the interconnected image.TomWaltz Tweet #1 1/18/19 He later posted a page WIP set of Egon and the Extreme Ghostbusters entering the red panda exhibit.TomWaltz Tweet #2 1/18/19 On January 24, 2019, Tom Waltz posted two colored unlettered panels.TomWaltz Tweet 1/24/19 On January 29, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored page.TomWaltz Tweet 1/29/19 On February 4, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a wip of the Ghostbusters in a hallway and Abby pointing at something.TomWaltz Tweet 2/4/19 On February 25, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel taking place in the Firehouse.TomWaltz Tweet 2/25/19 On February 26, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel of Holtzmann.TomWaltz Tweet 2/26/19 On April 16, 2019, a five page preview was posted.Flickering Myth "Comic Book Preview – Ghostbusters: 35th Anniversary: Answer the Call Ghostbusters" 4/16/19 On April 17, 2019, S.L. Gallant posted pencil and inks for the regular cover and several pages.slgallant.com "Who ya gonna call?" 4/17/19 Luis Delgado posted a panel of a portal in a woman's room.Luis Delgado instagram 4/17/19 On April 19, 2019, Luis Delgado posted panels from the battle with the Class 7.Luis Delgado instagram 4/19/19 On July 15, 2019, IDW announced all four convention cover variants would be sold as a bundle during San Diego Comic Con at Booth 2729.IDWPublishing Tweet 7/15/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is FEB190642. *Regular Cover **Slimer and Lady Slimer also appear on the cover. *IDW Convention Variant Cover **Making appearances on the cover are: ***Lady Slimer ***Rowan North, both human and ghost forms ***Abby, Erin, Patty, and Holtzmann ***Ring Leader Ghost ***Portal Mirror Ghost ***Gertrude Aldridge ***Electrocuted Ghost ***Slimer ***Subway Ghost Rats ***Mayhem ***Ecto-1 ***Proton Pack *Page 1 **The Pet Flushers billboard uses the "Who You Gonna Call?" credo. *Page 2 **The doll is visually based on Maurice from "Little Monsters". *Page 3 **Holtzmann alludes to the Containment Unit. **Kevin's design is based on his appearance in Ghostbusters 101 Issue #3 to Issue #6. *Page 4 **The client alludes to Cold Spots. *Page 5 **In panel 1, the Blue Post It note says to call Tom, a nod to Tom Waltz. **The client mentions the apartment is in Astoria, right off 30th Avenue, which is in Queens as Erin later declares. *Page 9 **Patty alludes to dating apps. *Page 12 **On the book shelf is a plushie head of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **Patty mentions the Hudson River. *Page 13 **Patty mentions "we hired" Kevin but the movie, she was not involved in his hire as she hadn't joined the team yet. **Patty indicates it's been two years since the events of the 2016 movie. *Page 15 **Patty does her take on the "We're gonna need a bigger boat" line from "Jaws". *Page 19 **The Ghostbusters seemingly trap their first Class 7. **Sahaq and Zara loosely mirrors Trigon and Raven's backstory from DC Comics as well as Koza'Rai and Rachel Unglighter. Also See *Ghostbusters Answer The Call IDW Comic Series References Gallery Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryAnswerTheCallGhostbustersCoverAPreview01.jpg|Regular Cover preview Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryATCCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryAnswerTheCallGhostbustersCoverREPreview01.jpg|IDW Convention Variant Cover preview Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryATCCredits.jpg|Credits page Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryATCDramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryAnswerTheCallTitlePage.jpg|Title page Category:IDW Contents